Mergana Drabbles
by RuthlessDawn
Summary: More Mergana drabbles from my old story, but a higher rating ;)
1. Eww!

**A bit of angst, and a bit of crack. Don't often see that in the same chapter now do we? ;)**

I crept through the forest, stopping 50 meters from Morgana's hut before looking back. Smiling at the fact that I had managed to get away from Camelot without being followed, I walked closer.

"Merlin." A low voice whispered, and I felt cold steel against my throat.

"Nice to see you too Morgana." A musical laugh came from behind me and the dagger was moved away from my neck, and I turned to face her.

"How are you?" I asked, concerned. After all, many things could happen to her in the forest, including Camelot's knights finding her and hurting her for her deeds without letting her explain. Sure, she was still angry with Uther and wanted revenge, but she was learning. And who wouldn't want revenge with a past like hers. As if she could read my thoughts, her smile turned slightly sad. She brought a hand up and rested it on my cheek.

"I'm fine Merlin. Really." Her voice was so earnest that it was impossible not to believe her.

"Good." I pulled her closer and into a passionate kiss, which she replied to with equal fervor. I pushed her against a tree and lifted her up with her legs around my waist. I kept one hand on her hip to keep her steady against the tree while the other trailed up her leg. My hand slipped under her dress started hitching it up…

When a loud girlish squeal came from the bushes behind us and I turned to see Arthur standing there, his hands covering his eyes.

"I'm blind!" He screamed. "My mind is forever branded." He looked like a little kid, sand quealing running around in circles with his hands over his eyes. Morgana rolled her eyes, and as when they were kids, was dragged into an argument.

"Grow up Arthur." Her head tilted to the side the way it often did when she was insulting someone.

"Nooo! That's gross! Merlin and my sister!" He was stomping up and down now and I grinned, not even thinking of the fact that I had just been caught with Camelot's biggest enemy.

"Half sister." Morgana corrected.

"Don't care." Arthur replied. "Ewwww!" And ran off back to Camelot, leaving Merlin and Morgana to continue where they left off.

**Please review! I have finished all my assignments so I have more time to write, but I really appreciate reviews, they are legit the highlight of my day =) Pretty please? With a cherry on top?**


	2. Continued

**Due to popular demand, I have written a continuation from the last chapter =)**

I looked back at Morgana, eyes wide and a smirk sitting on my lips.

"Well, that was interesting." I said, and she slapped me.

"Don't smirk! That's my expression!" She scolded. The smirk dropped.

"Sorry." I smiled truly now, and pressed my lips against her neck. "Now, where were we?" I question was mumbled by the soft skin of her neck but I know she heard me. Instead of an answer, my only response was an incoherent mumble and a groan of pleasure. My grin widened and I dropped my kisses lower, onto her collarbone. Her head tilted back and she huffed in impatience.

"So eager." I murmured, but gave her what she wanted. I pushed down the top of her gown and exposed her breasts to the cold air. She gasped at the cold, but it turned into something else entirely when I took her nipple into my mouth. She pushed me away for a moment but before I could ask why she yanked my shirt over my head and started to pull at the laces of her own gown urgently, growling when her fingers fumbled in their haste.

"Wait, what if Arthur comes back?" I asked nervously. She looked at me in humour and slight exasperation.

"Trust me Merlin. He isn't coming back." Her words brought back the memories of Arthur's reaction when we were only kissing, and I realized he wouldn't risk seeing more.

"True." I agreed, and lay her on the grass, using her cloak for comfort. We weren't going to make it to her hovel.

Arthur stepped through the doors to the council room and immediately drew the attention of all the knights. He was shaking and his eyes stared ahead blankly, as if looking into the future…or past, and seeing something he didn't wish to see.

"Prince Arthur, what happened?" Leon asked, jumping out of his seat to check his Prince for injuries. He jut shook his head. None of his injuries were physical. Suddenly, a laugh echoed around the room and everyone turned to look at Gwaine, shocked that he would laugh when something serious had obviously happened.

"I know that look. I've had it many times myself. You saw something you didn't want to see and it disturbed you greatly. Let's see, did you see Gaius or Uther get out of the bath?" He asked, guessing wildly. Arthur just shook his head, blank expression still on his face. Gwaine smiled, he liked a good challenge.

"Did Uther find a troll to kiss? My sister perhaps?" Everyone else chuckled, but Arthur just shook his head again.

"Hmm, this is a hard one. I've never seen it this bad though. It's as bad as if your best friend was getting intimate with your sister. But I can't think of anything as bad as that, so I give up. Tell us Arthur!" Gwaine exclaimed, impatient. Arthur reacted now, turning to Gwaine, eye twitching and hands coming up to his eyes as if it would ward of unwanted images. The knights all look at each other in shock.

"Oh no, that was it wasn't it? You saw Merlin being intimate with Morgana!" Arthur nodded slowly before dropping to his knees. The knights looked at each other angrily, except Gwaine who laughed and said to nobody in particular.

"Good on ya Merlin! Get in there!"


	3. Feel It Burn

**Got a great idea from tutlequeenx 's review, so I thought I would write a drabble on it. So yeah, a third part to the last 2 drabbles haha. **

The knights started filing out of the council chambers, until only Arthur and Elyan remained. Arthur gripped Elyan's arm in a vice-like grip and Elyan winced.

"I saw them Elyan, and it burned. I am forever going to have that image engraved in my mind." Elyan looked at him, and was both sympathetic and mocking.

"How do you think I feel when I see you with Gwen?" He asked. Arthur if anything, looked even more horrified.

"Elyan, my friend…I am so sorry! I am so very sorry! What can I do to make it up to you?" He asked earnestly. Elyan just shook his head, his expression starting to glaze over as his own memories surfaced.

"There is nothing you can do to erase those images Arthur. Karma is a bitch, and she has come to bite you on the ass. You now know my suffering. Feel it burn Arthur. FEEL. IT. BURN!"


End file.
